In recent years, sales of large screen TVs have substantially increased. As used herein, the term "large screen TV" refers to a television receiver having a viewing screen with a diagonal width of at least about 35 inches and an area of at least about 500 square inches. The viewing screen of a large screen TV can be constituted by either the viewing screen surface of a conventional cathode ray tube or by the screen surface of a conventional TV projection system.
A common accessory that is purchased with a small-to-medium size TV is a stand upon which to rest the TV. However, because of the excellent brightness and clarity of images produced with small-to-medium size TVs, it is relatively unimportant for purposes of viewability whether or not such a TV is elevated.
However, at present, in the case of large screen TVs, technology has not produced, and consumers are not provided with, large screen TV that offer brightness and clarity comparable to the small-to-medium TVs. Thus, elevation of large screen TVs is necessary for purposes of improving viewability.
In general, elevating a TV of any size results in better viewing by achieving a less-obstructed, line-of-sight screen viewing capability. Also, elevating a TV repositions its control panel to a more comfortable and reachable position which eliminates unnecessary bending or movement by the user in order to manually operate, control and select switches associated with a TV and its operations. For example, the cable-to-TV switch is manually actuated which cannot be achieved via remote control.
Prior art TV stands are presently constructed to support and elevate only small-to-medium size TVs. Small-to-medium size TVs for present purposes are considered characteristically to have viewing screen areas that are typically less than about 500 square inches. The requirements and characteristics needed for a stand for a large screen TV are generally different from those needed for small-and-medium size TVs. In general, a stand for a small-to-medium size TV is not suitable for use with a large screen TV, although small-to-medium size TVs could be placed upon a large screen TV stand if such stand were available and also were adapted for such usage.
One problem is that a TV stand for small-to-medium size TVs typically does not have a structure or structural configuration that is strong enough and stable enough to support the weight of a large screen TV. Another problem is that a large screen TV does not fit well on a stand for a small-to-medium size TV and usually is not safely restrained when resting thereon against lateral sliding movements. Such a TV stand restraining capacity may not be needed with small and medium sized TVs. Another problem is that a large screen TV cannot be placed upon, and removed from, a support stand for a small-to-medium size TV in a manner that is safe, effective and simple.
Indeed, for use in supporting large screen TVs, all known prior art TV stands are cumbersome, difficult to use, and dangerous to installing personnel and users generally. For example, conventional TV stands of the types adapted for supporting small-to-medium TVs either have a flat, unenclosed surface from which a large screen TV that rests thereon can slide off, or have upstanding, fixed position side and end walls about the top surface perimeter defining an enclosed top area within which a TV rests and is restrained against lateral sliding movements. Normally, this enclosed surface area is not sized properly to receive and support the base of a large screen TV.
Also, even if a large screen TV has a base which fits into such an enclosed surface area that is designed for a small-to-medium size TV, a large screen TV requires at least two installers. Typically, the installers support the TV on its opposite ends. They grip the TV along its bottom perimeter, and lift the TV up until its bottom surface is raised to a level that is above the upstanding sidewalls. Then, they swing the TV over the supporting surface and lower the TV into place within the enclosed surface area of the TV stand.
While this positioning method is somewhat successful in securing a small-to-medium relatively lightweight TV within an enclosed top area of a stand, it proves to be inadequate, unsafe and potentially harmful to the hands of those lifting and depositing a heavy, large screen TV within such an enclosed top surface area. Usually, the lateral clearance (i.e., space) between the fixed walls of such a TV stand and the base of a large screen TV is minimal and very limited at best so that the installers are not afforded enough room to manipulate their hands and to safely remove their fingers during the depositing. As a result, fingers can be easily injured.
In addition, prior art TV stands are not adjustable so as to safely accommodate TVs of various sizes. For example, a TV stand of the type having upstanding vertical fixed sidewalls is normally constructed to contain the base of a 13", 19" or 25" diagonal screen TV which is in the small-to-medium size TV range. Large screen TVs are not adapted for use or positioning on such prior art TV stands especially because of their larger weight and size. Also, if a user were to set a small or medium size TV on a large screen TV stand (with fixed upstanding sidewalls, assuming such a stand were to be available), then that small-to-medium size TV would be slidably too mobile within the enclosed area, thereby making that TV not only unsafe, but also more susceptible to injury caused by scratches, bumps, dents and the like which cause external or internal component damage.
So far as now known, there is not available a TV stand structure that is suitable for safely positioning and supporting a large screen TV, that overcomes the foregoing problems, and that is also suitable, if desired, for use with small-to-medium size TVs.
Since TV stands that are suitable for use with large screen TVs are not available, users of large screen TVs simply either set their large screen TV directly on the floor, or set their costly large screen TV upon a crate, box or other improvised supporting apparatus which can be unstable and/or unsafe. The art needs a new and safe TV stand that is particularly well-adapted for supporting large screen TVs.